Unitary State of Silai
The Unitary State of Silai, also known simply as Silai, was a Super Zaoist dictatorship residing on the southern section of the Carpanian Peninsula. It was bordered by the Independent State of Monika in the north, and the United States of Sayoria in the south. The Unitary State was formed from popular revolution during the beginning of the Second Carpanian Revolution in 1941. Since it's creation, it was known for it's harsh authoritarian policy, and disregard for the international laws of war. History Creation When the Second Carpanian Revolution rocked the country, many government officials looked to recreate the People's Republic. This lead to a rapid balkanization of the peninsula, which saw the creation of many new countries. The Unitary State of Silai being one of them. Treaty of Xiao Mei During the later years of the Second Carpanian Civil War, it was decided by the UN that the Carpanian Peninsula could not be dominated by one single victor. And so they divided the peninsula horizontally, and gave the southern zone to Silai, and the northern zone to Monika. Many speculate why they did this. The most popular theory is that the nations that proposed it, Ichinoban and Hyperborea respectively, wanted to keep their spheres of influence in the region. Silai would eventually take their rightful place as occupiers of the south. On the International Stage Silai, being a small nation surrounded by democracies, relied on international allies in order to prevent foreign subjugation. In the past, it was allies with the Ordenstaat Hyperborea. However, following the Hyperborean Revolution, which had the Kaisserin disposed of, the two nations cut all diplomatic ties. After this, it developed a good friendship with the new People's Republic of Yubia. Despite this, however, the Unitary State was still alone. And so, in a bid to gain more allies, it created the United Working Man's International. The United Working Man's International and Exporting the Revolution The United Working Man's International was a meeting of several international Communist parties and representatives. The main goal of the meeting was to establish a United Front of revolutionaries in order to free the International Proletariat. At the meeting, it was decided that, in order to pull this off, revolution must be exported to the whole wide world. Thus, Exporting the Revolution became the main goal of the Unitary State as it funded revolutionary parties across the world. Failure and Collapse This policy of funding and arming revolutionary parties worked. In no time at all, Ichinoban and Hyperborea, nations known for their distastes of Communists, had to deal with mass protests and anti-State action. The country of Amance in the New World completely fell to Jacobins, Gorelians, and Veninists. Yubia even rose up against Echian domination in a Socialist revolution. However, all these revolution failed, which left Silai isolated once again, and facing an angry international community. The Enlightened State of Ichinoban was the first to protest this revolution en masse. Empress Ayano said Silai was funding terrorist groups for the purpose of international destabilization. The UN, finding Ayano's case reasonable, assembled a force to take down Silai. However, it only took a blockade and short bombing campaign to capitulate the regime. Thus, Silai was nor more. The Independent State of Monika would, shortly thereafter, annex the lands which used to be Silaian.